Sky Warrior: A Tale to Tell
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: The story of the sky warrior. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Sky Warrior: A Tale to Tell.

Prologue

There once was a sky warrior. She was the most respected of her town and all over the country at the time. This time is 1998 and the warrior has lived for over 100 years without looking a day over 13. Her hair mouse brown and flowing in the wind, light blue chains hanging off her hips, glittering in the light of the sun. This girl has saved the day many times and is cursed to live as a 13 year old until she could figure out who her soul mate and her twin are and where they are. She bit her lip in frustration and sped down the mountain she was perched atop, her Glaceon flanking her. She had many followers, mostly male, and was loved by many. She had a kind heart and never would criticize or yell unless she knew whatever it was wasn't right or in battle. She raced through the streets with people calling after her. She got to the middle of the town and entered an electronics shop. She quickly grabbed a computer unused and looked up the recent births seeing many. 9 though caught her eye. All 9 were in a row miraculously. Their parents were unknown and they were all born in the same town at the near exact time. All around 9 a.m. She smiled looking at the town's name, Petalburg City. That was her next destination to live her life then on. If one of those 9 was either her soul mate or her kin she would only have to find the other to live starting at 13. She packed all her stuff and headed in the direction of Petalburg City on her Flygon, people calling her good luck from down below. She nodded in acknowledgement and continued on, to find them. She smiled thinking about them. Hopefully, she would soon live her own life as it was meant to.

Soon she would figure it all out.

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Sky Warrior: A Tale to Tell

Normal POV (Present Time: 2012)

In Mrs. Soledad's class, today the students would get a new student, a girl in fact. The boys were wondering if she was hot and the girls wondered if she was a boy stealer or whatever. A girl named Dawn was hopping in excitement for a new student. Her friends were a little less excited. They didn't need another pretty girl that would get every boys attention. Misty, A red head with her hair pulled into a high side-pony, grunted in response. Leaf and May kept their eyes up front but snuck glances at the door. Mrs. Soledad kept looking out the door too because class started about 10 minutes ago and the new girl hadn't come. Maybe she got lost. Mrs. Soledad called the office asking them if it was a misunderstanding. The office confirmed that she should be in the class.

"Okay class, who would like to volunteer to try and find the new girl?" She asked and only Dawn, Leaf, and May raised their hands. "Ok, how about Dawn and May go find her?" She said holding out a file for help. The two stood up and May took the info and exited the classroom as Mrs. Soledad started class. The walked down the halls towards the cafeteria.

May's POV

I was getting tired. Dawn wouldn't stop asking me questions about how I thought the new girl would be and we've checked almost everywhere. Except one place which the information helps point out perfectly. She likes to dance or run in open space. By herself.

"Come on Dawn." I said dragging her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The gym." After a couple more minutes of walking we got to the gym and instantly heard music cranked up full blast. I was amazed no one had burst out of their classroom trying to figure out what it was. The song was unfamiliar to me but yet I thought I knew it. We opened the door to a girl dancing with 3 dog pokemon and a Riolu. 2 of the dog pokemon I had no clue what they were. The other one was a Glaceon and they were all on their hind legs dancing with the girl. The girl wore a light blue one pieced outfit with long, elbow length sleeves and short shorts. Light blue chains hung from her hips and on her feet were short cut high heeled boots. Under the chains was a neon green strap which I realized was a fanny pack like mine except all neon green. Her eyes were hazel blue and her brunette hair was put up in four pigtails, 2 on each side. On her left wrist was a blue chained bracelet that looked so cool. I wanted one but in red. She hadn't noticed us yet because she was too focused on her dancing and her pokemon to notice she had an audience which was fine with me and Dawn but we remembered we needed to get to class before the bell.

"Hey! Hey!" I called and the girl stopped and looked over at us. She looked surprised and turned off the boom box with an iPod connected to it with a remote. She smiled gently at us and I gave a grin back.

"I'm sorry. Did the teacher send you here? I couldn't find my class and no one would help me. I guess I didn't look good enough." She said twirling some hair around her fingers.

"It's fine. We can take you, can't we May?" Dawn said to me and I nodded smiling a bit.

"I am Kazelyn Rose, my favorite flower." She giggled a bit as her pokemon trotted over to her. "Oh, sorry guys. Are pokemon allowed inside classrooms?" She asked us and we nodded.

"One per person." I said and she frowned a bit.

"Only one? Oh no, this will be a problem. My pokemon's pokeballs, I can't find them. I know they're in my house somewhere and I have Riolu's but these three followed me here without their pokeballs."

"We can talk with the principle on our way." And we walked to the office and got permission for her to have her pokemon out signed on a slip to prove it.

"I never got your names." She said and we looked at her smiling. Something about her made me trust her fully.

"I'm Dawn!" Dawn said full of enthusiasm. So much enthusiasm that Kazelyn backed up a bit with a shy and sheepish smile. Dawn noticed and toned it down a bit.

"I'm May, nice to meet you." I told her.

"You too. Shall we go?" We nodded and took off, her with her book bag slung over her shoulder since she didn't have a locker yet. They burst into the classroom a little too fast 'cuz Dawn fell over with Kazelyn trying to catch her before she fell but failing and scrunching her expression when she saw and heard the blunette thud to the ground.

"Sorry Dawn." She said with a melodious voice that instantly attracted the attention of most of the boys in the class.

"I'm good. Oh man that hurt." Dawn said when she got up. Kazelyn scratched the back of her head nervous with all the unfamiliar stares locked on her.

"Well, new one, do you want to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Soledad said in her normal sweet voice and Kazelyn looked over to her and smiled brightly. Before she could open her mouth her pokemon burst through the door tackling her.

"Now I know how Dawn felt, but a little worse since I got pokemon on me." Kazelyn said and I giggled a bit but stopped when she groaned and got up, accidently knocking her pokemon off her. They yelped and she instantly looked at them, helping them to their paws before introducing herself.

"Hello, I am Kazelyn Rose and I am a coordinator and trainer. Well, I guess you could say I'm pretty decent at it. I've won 2 Pokemon Leagues and maybe 3 or 4 Grand Festivals. My favorite colors are blue and green and I always have to have at least on chain on me for good luck. I lived with my brother and sister before they died. Now I live alone with my pokemon helping out." She said bending down to pet all three of them. "Oh, here's permission to keep them out since I can't find their pokeballs. They're in my house somewhere though." She said handing Mrs. Soledad the slip. She nodded and gave it back for Kazelyn to put in her pocket.

"How about you sit… hm, next to Brandon. He's the one in the white in the back." Mrs. Soledad said and Kazelyn went straight there setting her bag down and looking at us.

"Might as well let you talk since there's only about 3 minutes left." She said before going to her desk and typing something into her computer. Leaf turned in her chair to talk to Misty who was behind her and Kazelyn looked around like a lost little puppy. She dug into her bag bringing out a book called "Chasing Boys". She seemed pretty into it and when the bell sounded she didn't even move, still reading until I told her it was time for next class. She smiled sheepishly and marked the page before putting it in her bag and following me. I looked at her schedule she gave me and realized she had all classes with me.

"Looks like you get to follow me around all day. We got the same classes." She smiled brightly again and we went to our reading class with Mrs. Candice. That class flew as did our other classes and finally we were at the last hour of the day, gym. Kazelyn was happy about that one because it was free space and she could run. We got dressed and she let her hair down. It went a little higher than her mid back and she wore a plain neon green T-shirt with light blue short shorts. On her feet were blue and green striped tennis shoes. I just wore my usual red T-shirt that said 'You want it? You can't have it.' And grey sweats. Regular white shoes were covering my feet. Seems like she was the only one in our gym class brave enough to wear short shorts in front of boys. And today we were supposed to share the gym instead of one of us getting this gym and the other going outside or to the other gym. We went down the stairs into the gym where most of the boys whistled. I kind of expected that.

"Those boys must really like you." She said and I looked at her surprised. Is she dense or what? I put on a smile of amusement.

"That's not for me, it's for you." She looked at me like I was crazy and looked back to the crowd of boys. She smiled brightly and skipped over to the girls' side of the bleachers, eyes watching her every move. My eyebrow popped up and I reluctantly followed her when the coach called to everyone to sit down. I sat down and he roll called before we did our stretches. Kazelyn flew through them with grace while a couple people (me included) were having trouble involving flexibility.

"How do you do that so easily?" I asked her as we ran our laps. She shrugged.

"Us sky warriors need to know how to do that stuff." She replied nonchalantly. I was confused. Sky warrior?

"What's a sky warrior?" Her face was worried like she just told a huge secret.

"No one. It's fantasy stuff. I live in my own little world. Hehe." She said taking out a pokeball and releasing her Riolu from earlier. The leafy green pokemon from earlier came over to her while the other two sat on the bleachers.

"What's that?" I asked forgetting about her sky warrior stuff.

"Oh, this is my Fiolian. I made her myself with genetics, chemicals, and berry juice for some reason. Only specific kinds or else BOOM! A huge explosion that could kill ya!" She said making hand gestures and smiling.

"Looks like you'd make a good science partner when we deal with that stuff." I said looking at her grinning. She met my gaze and smiled.

"Yup, science is my best subject dude. If ya need a partner for it, I'm your girl, k?" She asked and I nodded giggling a bit. For our activity we were supposed to play dodgeball but most girls hung near the back letting the boys do the work until they needed to, but not Kazelyn. No, we were on the same team and she ran with the boys and slung those balls as if her life would end and that was the last thing she could do. She was targeted a lot but easily escaped with gymnastic moves and flips until our team won. After gym we packed up to leave and everyone met at our lockers.

"Yo, Kaze. Where you live?" One of our friends, Gary, asked and I'm not sure if he was flirting or not. She smirked.

"Why? So you can come to my house, sneak a peek in the window when I could be dressing, like a perv?" She asked taunting him with a mischievous look in her eyes. He met her look with his own. She perked a brow.

"Who knows? So where does our new brunette live so we can come scare off any monsters for her if they come ta get ya?" He asked this time taunting her.

"If ya really want to know… no thanks. Don't want any more stalkers. The ones I have now are bad enough." She said waving him off. He gaped at her and she smirked putting her hands on her hips in an 'I win' kind of pose before walking through the front door and going through the school gates. They followed right behind her and asked her many questions. Gary kept pestering her about her address and I was starting to get curious too. She said she lived by herself didn't she? How does she pay for the bills for a house?

"Fine! I live 584 Mockingbird Road." She finally answered.

"Can we come over? Please please please?" Dawn begged with the puppy pout that always got me. Her ultimate weapon. Kazelyn looked at her unfazed.

"Sure I guess." And sped off expecting us to follow which we did. She ran up the steps to a two story house painted light blue and unlocked the door leaving it open for all us. Once she was in she set her book bag on a chair and put two fingers in her mouth, whistling. Many pokemon came and she let out the pokemon from their pokeballs she kept with her. Something tugged on my shoe and I looked down seeing a cute kitten. It looked at me with its big blue eyes and mewed cutely. I bent down to pick it up forgetting to let it sniff my hand first so it hissed and metal spikes grew from the sides of its front legs. I stepped back frightened. Dawn was too so she hid behind Paul, a cold boy with purple hair, also known as Dawn's crush. The ribbon pokemon from earlier came up to Kazelyn pulling her hair out of the pigtails and putting a pretty French Braid in her hair afterward. She thanked her and went into the living room. A bunch of equipment for exercising was in there when we got in there and she was on a balance beam sticking out of the wall on her hands, head held high, legs perfectly straight up. She took one hand off the bar and closed her eyes going into relaxation.

"That kitten pokemon was Kiamo and the ribbon one is Ribbok. If a blue fox pokemon comes in that sort of looks like a Vulpix, that's Foxtrot. I haven't figure out her name yet so I just call her Foxtrot." Kazelyn said answering all our unasked questions. As if on cue, the pokemon entered the room and looked directly at her trainer. Foxtrot did look a lot like a Vulpix though it was very different. Her fur was obviously blue instead of red and her hair wasn't curled and she only had one tail that dragged on the ground a bit. I found her so cute and went to pet her, letting her sniff my hand before doing so. She purred happily and pushed against my hand. I love her already.

"You know…" Our raven haired friend Ash started. "You remind me of a character from a book my mother would read before bed when I was little." Kazelyn visibly tensed but you could hardly tell.

"Are you sure you don't mean now? Cuz you do act like a kid now." Grasshead, otherwise known as Drew, asked mockingly. We girls giggled except for Kazelyn, who was still on the bar tense.

"Shut up. Anyway, it was about a girl who had any ability known to man…" Me and the other girls glared at him and he flinched. "And women. She had lived over 100 years as a regular teenage girl until she find some specific things which I forgot. Whatever, in the picture she looks kind of like you but she's right in front of the sun so it looks like a shadow but whatever." He finished and she relaxed.

"The things she needed to find were family and her soul mate. Simple. I'm surprised you could see it in me. You're pretty dense." Kazelyn responded and I gave her a look saying 'Remember Gym? Yah, so are you.' She frowned at me totally getting what I was expressing.

"Wait, you see it in yourself? And you've heard the same story?" Leaf asked perking an eyebrow. Kazelyn smiled.

"I haven't heard it, I live it. I'm that girl."


	3. Chapter 2

Sky Warrior: a Tale to Tell

May's POV

"WHAT?!" we all screamed. She covered her ears and her back hit the wall behind her.

"Yup. Hard to believe, eh?" we nodded and she smiled.

"Well, I get the feeling the things I need are in this group. But right now I wanna be like a normal teenager, not a protector although I will do that if I need to. While I'm here, I might as well do a bit of matchmaking too." She said shrugging her shoulders leaning back on the wall. She smiled brightly at us. "So what do you guys do for fun?" she asked. I saw a glint I Gary's eyes and automatically knew what he was thinking. Leaf slapped him upside the head seeing the glint.

"Don't think like that. You don't want to get her harmed or worse. And in your hands I know it will be worse." She scolded and he rubbed the side of his head. Kazelyn just looked at us with curious eyes and I shook my head silently telling her she didn't want to know. Dawn clasped her hands together under her chin and got an excited glint in her eyes.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"Can we go shopping?!" she squealed and Kazelyn tilted her head. Dawn gasped. "Do you not know what shopping is? Oh my, you have been deprived of the worst things!" Kazelyn merely blinked.

"Uh…" she muttered, unable to comprehend what Dawn telling her. "As long as it doesn't cause me pain, sure." Dawn squealed happily.

"Wrong choice. If ya go shopping with Dawn, you will feel pain." Drew said and Dawn glared at him.

"She will not! Come on Kazelyn!" she said pulling her by her arm and out the door. We quickly followed and ran after them until we skidded to a stop and Kazelyn crashed into the door headfirst, landing on her butt. She moaned in pain and Brandon and Dawn helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Kazelyn! I didn't mean to! I'll be more careful next time!" Dawn squealed and Kazelyn shook her head, smiling lightly.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Dawn shrieked in delight and ran in dragging the poor girl with her. When we walked inside, we saw a flash of a blue boot go into a nearby store. We raced in to see Kazelyn with a big stack of clothes taller than her in her arms and she was wobbling around trying to keep it from falling. To make it worse, Dawn kept throwing anything cute on the pile. I went over to help her but she slipped and Brandon caught her before she hit the ground and we were buried in a mountain of clothes. I popped my head out at the same time Brandon did and looked around for Kazelyn.

"Kazelyn?" he called and her head shot up right next to him.

"Present!" she hollered and we all burst out laughing, even her after a minute. She pulled a sock off her head and threw it in his face in accident.

"Hey!" he yelled going back under taking her with him. I managed to pull Drew and Leaf in who pulled Gary in with her.

"Cannonball!" Ash yelled.

"No Ash, Don't!" we yelled and Kazelyn and Brandon's heads popped out just soon enough to see Ash slam right into her and knock her back in.

"Ash!" Misty scolded.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked and Ash's head popped up.

"I'm good!" he said happily and Misty bonked him on the head with her mallet. Kazelyn popped up again groaning with blood trickling down from her nose.

"So am I. I guess." She said and I quickly grabbed my red handkerchief and pressed it to her nose to stop the blood. She tried swatting me away but I stayed firm.

"No you're not. Your nose is bleeding." I said calmly. She shrugged. I glared at Ash. "Nice going Ash." He smiled sheepishly.

"I can't feel my hands. They're trapped." Kazelyn said and Brandon pulled out on of her hands in his. "Oh, that's what I felt in my hand. I thought it was some jeans or something." She said and we laughed again. I pulled another sock off her head and she giggled. I took back my handkerchief after a while and we had to have Dawn, Paul, and Misty help us out, not like Paul did much. She brushed herself off and Dawn pulled two random blurs of blue from the pile and thrust them in her hands and told her to try them on in the changing rooms. She came out in a blue and white striped sweater and a dark blue skirt that went to mid-thigh.

"Eh, I don't feel comfortable in this." She said going back in the room. Gary whispered something to a lightly blushing Brandon and he tensed. I giggled. After many outfits we left the store and stopped in the arcade. Kazelyn's eyes sparkled as she looked around and us girls giggled at how excited she was at a simple place. Everyone ran off to a different part of the place. Leaf, Kazelyn, Gary, and Brandon headed over to the dance machine while everyone else went somewhere else. I went over to the motorcycle racing and raced Drew.

Leaf's POV

Kazelyn tilted her head when we got to the dance machine. I smiled.

"What you do here is copy the dancer's movements on the screen while hitting the correct arrows with your feet, ok?" I explained and she nodded and hopped on the right side leaving me with the left. We inserted some coins and I choose the song. I pick 'Club can't handle me now by Flo Rida. Kazelyn stumbled at first but then got the hang of it. I won the first time and she won the second time to 'Sayonara' by Miranda Cosgrove. Her and Gary faced off to 'Who's that Chick?' and it was close but she beat him by a few hundred points.

"Girl power!" I hollered and she giggled. Brandon wandered off somewhere while I was watching. I shrugged, he does that all the time. Brandon was our best dancer on here followed closely by Gary but if I get him and Kazelyn to go against each other that might change. I was the best girl dancer but I'm pretty sure she claims that title now since I haven't been able to beat Gary yet.

"That was pure luck!" Gary said to Kazelyn after the ended. She laughed.

"Luck is usually never on my side so that options out dude. You just can't take a beat." She said, laughing.

"Oh yeah! I'd like to see ya go against Brandon! He's the best here!" Gary challenged.

"Is that a challenge? Cuz I love a good challenge." He scooted closer to get in her face. She rose a challenging eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"You bet it is! You could never beat him!" she laughed.

"Wanna bet?" she asked.

"Heck yeah! 10 bucks says you can't beat him!" he challenged.

"10 bucks says I can!" she barked back with a smirk of approval on her face. They were so close and their lips were like a few centimeters away from each other. I felt a stab in my chest and held it unconsciously. Kazelyn noticed my movement and walked over to me.

"You okay Leaf?" she asked worriedly. Gary smirked proudly.

"Was Leaf Green jealous I was giving the new girl more attention than her?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I huffed.

"Yeah right." And crossed my arms. He smirked wider.

"You sure?" he teased, bringing his face closer to mine. My face heated up and my mouth dropped open looking for a good comeback but it was left on my tongue after he kissed me. I resisted for a bit until I finally gave in and kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Through all of this, I never saw Kazelyn's smirk of satisfaction due to a distraction from Gary.


End file.
